


The Tale of the Dragon and the Wind

by LadyRose82



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRose82/pseuds/LadyRose82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago there was an anomaly in the Silver Millennium. Two families were blessed with a second daughter, but one of their lives was snuffed out too soon. Now they have been reborn in the 20th Century.What will happened when they meet the awakened Senshi? Will they remember their past? Will they remember their sisters? Moreover, if they remember, what will they do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Sailor Senshi Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Sailor+Senshi+Friends).



The Tale of the Dragon and the Wind  
By Chari Vondillarizz

Check out my fan fiction Facebook page at: www.facebook.com/ladyrose82fanfic  
Warning: Adult themes and content, reader discretion advised.  
Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from any existing properties of the Sailor Moon Universe, with exception of originally created characters and properties. Thank you.

Story takes place after the Dream Arc/SuperS but before the Stars Arc

Chapter 1: Rain

*Haruka*

Haruka looked up at the moon and could not believe that they had survived yet another onslaught of invaders. In just a short few weeks she and Michiru would be returning to high school. The thought of it was strange. They had been through so much and sacrificed so much, could they simply go back to high school life? Of course, the dreams she was having were not helping matters. She sat on the hood of her most prized possession, her yellow convertible. Thankfully the top was up because rain started falling in small bursts. As Haruka looked at it, she was reminded of her dream. Rain… Rain that sparkled like diamonds. How could that be? It didn’t make sense.

Quickly she got into her car and headed back toward home. The darkness was daunting, even for her, when combined with the rain. Eventually she had to stop on a stretch of deserted road. Haruka slammed her fist on the dash out of frustration, but then she tilted back her chair. She was resigned to her fate for the evening. It was tough though, Haruka did not want to fall asleep. Unfortunately, her body had other plans….

…Haruka stood in an empty castle, everything quiet and still. She could hear her shoes clacking the floor as she walked. There was barely enough light to see, but still she pushed on. As she looked out the long windows, Haruka could see the sparkling rain falling in waves. It was so unusual for it to rain like this. When she looked ahead she could see a light in the distance. It was bright and warm. Everything in Haruka’s being hungered for that light. She began running, trying to reach it but no matter how far she ran Haruka could not catch it. At last, Haruka had to stop and catch her breath. As she did so, the princess of Uranus heard a scream. I feminine voice screamed out her name. Just once, and then the light that she had been running towards was gone and Haruka felt nothing…. Nothing but cold darkness surrounding by pelting and vicious rain…

Haruka sat up in her car with a jolt. There it was again, that damned dream. It made no sense to her. What did it mean? Where was she? What was that light? And who was screaming for her? More importantly, why did that scream make Haruka’s heart feel as if it were shattering? She realized that she was covered in sweat again too. This was why she had been taking so many late night drives. Haruka didn’t want to worry Michiru, and she could not bring herself to tell her partner about the dreams she was having. Every time that she tried, Haruka got knots in her stomach.

As the sun was rising on Tokyo, the Sky King finally made her way home. Not surprisingly, Michiru was asleep on the couch. She had obviously been waiting for Haruka. Looking upon her sea siren, Haruka felt guilty that this was becoming a nearly every night occurrence as of late.

Haruka sighed and scooped Michiru into her arms, carrying her up to their room and their bed. When she laid her on that beautiful white fluffy bed, Michiru opened her eyes a little and mumbled, “Where were you Ruka?”

She smoothed her lover’s wavy hair and smiled timidly, “The rain, I just got caught in the rain Michi. Get some sleep.” Haruka kissed her head and tucked her in. But she couldn’t join her. She did not know why, but she knew that she couldn’t. So, as had become the norm… Haruka would come home, put Michiru to bed, and then go and sleep on the couch for a couple of hours before anyone else got up.

Sure enough, a couple of hours later Haruka drug herself from the couch and hopped into the shower. She buzzed her way through it. Just as she was getting out the bathroom door opened and Haruka saw Michiru standing there, a frown across her face. Haruka plastered on a smile, “What’s wrong Michi? There’s still hot water.”

“It wasn’t hot water I was worried about Ruka,” Michiru grumbled as she walked past Haruka coldly. Haruka knew she deserved Michiru’s anger with the odd way she had been acting. Yet it still stung. Without saying anything else Haruka walked out and got dressed, deciding to go for a run since the rain had stopped.

When she went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, Haruka saw Setsuna standing at the counter, making coffee. She started to turn until she heard Setsuna speak, “So, you had another nightmare then?”

Frozen in place, Haruka stammered, “How… How did you know?” She had not told anyone about the dreams she had been having. Then logic kicked in and she snapped, “Of course you knew! You probably know what they mean too, don’t you?”

Setsuna turned and looked at her with a sternness that was unique to the Senshi of Time, “Haruka, even if I did know what they mean you know I cannot tell you. The better question, why haven’t you told her?”

Squirming under her wise friend’s gaze, Haruka huffed, “Why would I tell her? She would only worry. I love her and I don’t want to worry her.”

The Senshi of time merely shrugged, “If you say so Haruka.” Though it was clear by her tone that Setsuna did not believe her at all.

Haruka groaned and made her way out of the house, no good byes for anyone. She started jogging down the street and soon found herself in a full out run. It felt like the old days, when she would run from everything in life… Trying to escape her destiny as a solider without knowing it.

After a long while she ended up at the park, something about the lush green of the trees and the grass caught Haruka’s attention. She went and sat down on a bench and started guzzling her water. A moment later Haruka felt two delicate hands over her own. She chuckled, “You going to eat me up now Usagi-chan?”

Usagi removed her hands and sat down next to Haruka, “No Haruka-san, but I got a call from Setsuna-san a little while ago. She said you may need to talk.” She smiled and leaned her head on Haruka’s shoulder.

Looking down at her princess, Haruka grumbled, “First she tells me she can’t say anything, then she calls you. Traitor.” Nonetheless, Haruka doesn’t move. Something about her princess always makes her feel better, more relaxed.

Usagi looked up and blinked, “I think she is worried about you Haruka-san. I am. You’ve been acting weird for weeks now. When everyone else is celebrating the peace we have right now, you seem more miserable than ever.”

Unable to resist the pure heart of her princess, Haruka sighs, “I have been having these strange dreams Usagi-chan. They’re just weird and jarring. But I don’t think they’re premonitions or anything. I don’t know what they are.”

Haruka feels a hand on her own, “What does Michiru say about the dreams? She’s pretty good with things like that?” Usagi smiles up so innocently at Haruka.

Something in that innocent gaze made Haruka’s stomach knot up again, “I haven’t told her Usagi-chan.” She exhaled and went on, “Please don’t say anything. I do not want to worry Michi with this until I know what the dream means.”

The shocked expression Usagi wore did not surprise Haruka. Everyone knew of their relationship and that they stood against everything thrown at them together. So obviously Usagi would be surprised at the idea of Haruka keeping anything from Michiru. After a few minutes Usagi finally said something, “If that is want you really want Haruka-san.”

Haruka got up from the bench and smiled down at Usagi, “Yes, that is what I want princess. Thank you, but I have to go. I’ll see you around.” That was all that Haruka said before she disappeared on the wind that she commanded by her will alone. That wind was her gift from the Goddess and she cherished it.

After a while Haruka found herself at this little restaurant. Her stomach growled and she looked down, remembering she hadn’t eaten breakfast before she left for her run. She supposed that this was as good a place as any to stop and so she went and found a small table in the patio area and sat down. In no time at all, Haruka was approached by a slight girl with charcoal black hair and dark eyes. She wore the same uniform as a few other girls around, marking her as a waitress. The girl giggled as she approached Haruka, “Good morning, what can I get you to drink?”

Smiling back at the giddy girl, Haruka replied, “Some tea would be wonderful, thanks!” The girl nodded and handed her a menu before scurrying off to get Haruka’s tea. Haruka shook her head and started perusing the menu. 

A few minutes passed before the waitress brought Haruka her tea, her handing trembling a little as she sat in down. She blushed when Haruka smiled at her and asked, “Would you like anything else?” Her eyes twinkled as she looked at Haruka, like most girls did.

Nodding, Haruka told her, “A salad please, no dressing. And some breadsticks too.” She closed the menu and handed it back to the waitress who bowed and ran off just as nervously to put in Haruka’s order. 

As she walked with another waitress who had just taken another order inside Haruka overheard her say, “Isn’t he the cutest guy you’ve ever seen?” This just made Haruka shakes her head. It was not uncommon for those remarks to be made, to most of the world she looked like and lived her life as a man. It was not often that people saw her for the woman she was. Her dual nature was both a strength and a constraint at times.

Haruka was sipping her tea when two girls, not much younger than herself, walked by. One of them had hair a shade of blonde that lay somewhere between hers and Minako’s. She seemed quiet, listening to her companion. Her companion was a touch taller than the other and had hair the color of fire. She was talking excitedly and using big gestures. Haruka could have sworn that when they passed her the one with the red hair looked right at her. Her eyes were nearly the same color as Setsuna’s. But just as quickly the girl went back to talking to the blonde. They were clearly not from Tokyo and Haruka told herself that was what caught her attention. Even so, she couldn’t look away from them until the two disappeared into a crowd down the street.

Just then the waitress brought Haruka her salad. Haruka mumbled her thanks, still looking in the direction the two girls had went. She vaguely heard the waitress grumbling as she walked away from Haruka, but she couldn’t concentrate on it, not at all.


	2. Suspicion

Chapter 2: Suspicions

*Michiru*

Filled with frustration, Michiru came downstairs after her shower hoping to get to the bottom of things. As she neared the kitchen she heard Setsuna on the phone thanking someone. Wait, she was thanking their princess. What was going on? She stalked in with her hands on her hips as Setsuna hung up the phone, “What is going on Sets?”

The Guardian of time purses her lips and sets her coffee mug down on the counter, “I am not certain Michi.” Something in Setsuna’s eyes made Michiru believe her. However, she could also tell she knew more than she was saying. However, Michiru understood the constrictions placed on Setsuna by her position and duties and so she did not press her.

Instead, Michiru sat down and sighed, “I really think that she is avoiding me Sets. She leaves early, almost never answers her phone, and she ALWAYS comes home after I am asleep. I don’t like it and I don’t know what to do.”

Setsuna nodded and poured Michiru a cup of coffee, setting it in front of her, “I know Michi. But I don’t think she is seeing someone else or anything.” Michiru noticed the way that Setsuna had started staring at her coffee. This troubled her even more. She was about to ask her about it when Setsuna cut her off, “Aren’t you supposed to be at the studio… Well, in about ten minutes?”

Looking at the clock, Michiru realized that Setsuna was right. She had been so worried about Haruka that she hadn’t kept an eye on the time. She groaned, “Yes Sets, thank you.” She turned to leave and then paused, “But we will talk more later.” Michiru could feel the discomfort in Setsuna, but she had no choice but to go. Michiru had signed a contract and she had to get all of her recording done before school began.

The Senshi of the Deep Sea took the keys to the other car the Outer Senshi owned, a black BMW, and headed out feeling grateful that she had insisted Haruka teach her how to drive not long ago. Thank Selene for small blessings.

*Usagi*

The odango haired princess sat across from her prince, frowning into her ice cream sundae, “It was so weird Mamo-chan. She seemed so sad.”

Mamoru nodded as he drank his coffee, “But she has been down a lot lately, hasn’t she Usako?” He looked concerned, but Usagi wondered where that came from. Occasionally her beloved prince still got jealous over Haruka, but not often anymore.

Usagi nodded and took a bite of her treat, “Yeah, she has. I asked her about that too. She said she’s been having weird dreams but she wouldn’t tell me anything about them. And apparently, she hasn’t told Michiru-san about them either. Mamo?” She looked at him with big eyes.

Swallowing hard, Mamoru replied, “Usako?” Then understanding hit, and he frowned, “Usako, she and I are not close like that. I highly doubt she’d tell me something that she won’t tell you or Michiru.” 

Her eyes looked even sadder, “You’re probably right Mamo-chan. I just don’t know what to do. And you’re so good with people, and dreams, and stuff. I was hoping you could help her.” Usagi gazed at her sundae, watching it melt a little.

The Earth Prince slash college student watched her, seeing how morose her expression was becoming and he exhaled. He told her, “Fine, Usako, I will attempt to talk to her. Just… Cheer up, okay?” His own expression was pained, but Usagi knew that he would do just about anything for her.

She smiled and began eating her sundae again, “Thank you Mamo-chan! You’re the best!” With that matter settled, Usagi enjoyed the rest of her sundae.

*Mikayla*

“This place is AMAZING Mikayla,” the exuberant red-head declared as the two of them walked down the streets of Tokyo. She looked all around her eyes still wide and very tourist-like. But that made sense. The two girls and their parents had just moved here from the United States. Everything was so different and Phoenix was in love with it all. 

Mikayla smiled and giggled as she listened to Phoenix, her sister, going on and on about the beauty of Japan. She was happy too, it felt comfortable to be here, but she was not like Phoenix. Mikayla had always been the quiet sister.

The two of them kept walking down the street, passing a number of shops and a restaurant as they did. When the duo passed the restaurant Mikayla got these strange vibes and she noticed her sister looking at something or rather someone, but since Phoenix didn’t stop neither would she. After the two had gotten a few blocks away from the area, Phoenix stopped out of the blue.

When she looked at Mikayla, Phoenix appeared panicked and that was not like her. Mikayla’s brow furrowed, “What’s wrong sis?”

She watched as her sister looked around wildly and then said, “Didn’t you feel it Mikayla? There was something… I don’t know… Weird back there.” She kept scanning the area, “You’re the one with the weird powers.”

Mikayla put her hands on her hips, huffing, “Hey, I don’t think it’s just me! You’re the only one it seems to work with and if you felt those vibes too…” She didn’t finish. Mikayla knew that Phoenix didn’t like the idea that there was anything unusual about her. Well, anything that involved magic. She had always said that the two of them should be princesses.

Sure enough, Phoenix shot her a look, “Anyway! You felt something though, right?” Her eyes were almost pleading.

Nodding, Mikayla replied, “Yes, I did. When we passed that restaurant. And you were looking at that cute guy.” She giggled, unable to stop herself.

However, the flush in Phoenix’s cheeks made it worse. Well, until she snapped back, “Cute guy? Seriously. The one in the athletic gear?” Mikayla nodded and Phoenix rolled her eyes, “That wasn’t a guy Mikayla. That was a girl. You couldn’t tell?”

Mikayla shrugged and sighed, “You’re better at reading people than I am. I am just the quiet geeky sister who can enter your dreams… Boy that does sound weird when you say it out loud.”

Just then someone with long black hair and violet eyes approached them, clearing her throat before speaking, “Did you just say that you can enter dreams?”

Mikayla looked at Phoenix, unsure of how to respond. Phoenix laughed, “She is just kidding! We’re from America, you know American humor! Anyway, I’m Phoenix and this is my sister Mikayla.” Mikayla watched in astonishment as she extended her hand to the girl.

The girl took Phoenix’s hand and as she did both her eyes and Phoenix’s grew wide. Mikayla looked on in confusion as Phoenix yanked her hand away.

The girl looked down at her hand and then at the girls, “No she wasn’t kidding and she isn’t the only one with strange powers. Who are you?” Her tone had become firm and her posture rigid.

Phoenix looked her straight in the eye, “We just moved here from America and anything else is none of your business…. What is your name?” Mikayla swallowed, knowing that a fight may not be far behind when her sister was this mad. What she did not understand is what about the dark-haired girl had made her so mad in a split second.

The girl flipped her hair back and replied, “Rei Hino. And if either of you ever decide you’re ready to tell me the truth of who you are you can come by the Hikawa Shrine.” Without saying anything else, the girl turned on her heels and left.

Once she was gone, Mikayla turned to Phoenix, “What was that?” She was utterly and completely lost. However, she knew there was something.

Phoenix looked down at her hand, “When I shook her hand I… I saw something… I saw a castle. It was tall and made of this. I don’t know, red stone. I could vaguely see Earth in the distance.” She shook her head, “And now my head hurts! I think we should stay away from that girl.” Phoenix huffed and she started down the street again.

The quiet Mikayla paused, playing with one of her blonde strands that had escaped its ponytail. She wasn’t sure she agreed with Phoenix. Something in her gut told her that they needed to talk to that girl. But could she convince her sister of that? Phoenix could be so hot-headed.


	3. Strange Encounters

Chapter 3: Strange Encounters

*Mamoru*

He was looking at the paper in his hand. Usako had scribbled Haruka’s number on it. As he stared at it, Mamoru wondered how he had let her talk him into this. Oh right, he would do anything for his beloved Usagi. Sometimes he cursed himself for that. Mamoru stared at that piece of paper a while longer before he forced himself to dial the number. Part of him hope that Haruka would not answer, but after about five rings she did. On the other end of the phone he heard, “Hello, Haruka Tenoh, who is this?”

Mamoru groaned internally, remembering how direct Haruka was. He cleared his throat and replied, “Hey, it’s Mamoru. I was hoping we could meet somewhere. I would like to speak with you about something.” If she was going to be blunt, he guessed he should too.

Through the receiver he heard a big sigh and then a long silence. Eventually Haruka told him, “Fine. Meet me at Jubin Park in an hour.” In an instant all that Mamoru heard was a dial tone. He frowned at the phone. This was not a good idea.

Regardless of his reservations, Mamoru found himself walking through the park an hour or so later. After a bit he saw her. Haruka was leaning against a tree, fidgeting, as the sun set behind her. He chuckled, remembering when they all had mistaken her for a man. Even now she could pull it off in her black dress shirt and navy slacks.

Taking a big breath, he approached her, “Thanks for meeting me Haruka.” Mamoru extended his hand in a gesture of good faith.

Watching, Mamoru waited as Haruka eyed his hand momentarily before taking it. This was what had always bothered him about her, she acted as if he were second rate. Mamoru didn’t know if it was because he was not a Senshi, or because he was a man. Either way, he hoped it improved before he took the throne with Usagi.

Haruka shook his hand and got right to the point, “I am guessing the princess asked you to talk to me because of the nightmares?” She leaned back again, crossing her arms.

The Earth Prince nodded, “Yes. She asked me to see if I could help, since you haven’t told Michiru about them.” He paused, worried about how Haruka would react, “If you’d rather talk to Rei…”

She shook her head and cut him off, “No. If I talk to Rei, she’ll tell Michiru whether I want her to or not.” Mamoru had to admit that Haruka had a point there.

Conceding that she had a point, Mamoru pushed on, “Do you want to go somewhere and talk then?” Sometimes he felt like a fish out of water talking to her. Mamoru also knew that Haruka, along with the other Outer Senshi were private individuals.

Haruka shook her head, “No, this is fine.” She stood there, arms still crossed, with a stone expression that clearly told Mamoru this was anything but fine.

Running a hand through his raven hair nervously, Mamoru continued, “Okay then. Why don’t you tell me about the nightmares that you’ve been having?”

Her desire not to answer him was painted all over Haruka, but she did so anyway, “First off, I want to be clear. NO ONE is to hear about this, and yes I mean the princess. Tell her we talked or whatever, but you cannot tell her about my nightmare… and it’s one that repeats every night.” Mamoru saw her look at him expectantly and so he nodded. She seemed satisfied with this and went on, “Like I said, it’s the same dream every night and it feels real. It doesn’t feel like a dream. Waking up in a cold sweat isn’t helping either.” Haruka told Mamoru about the dream: the rain, the light, the scream, and the darkness.

Mamoru listened, placing his thumb and index finger on his chin as he mulled it over. After several minutes he responded, “I think you’re right. I don’t think it is just a dream. It sounds like a memory.” He watched as her eyes grew wide and so he kept going, “It reminds me of when I would dream about the Silver Millennium, about Serenity and the Silver Crystal.”

Haruka’s brow furrowed, “But the voice wasn’t Michiru’s… And…” She got quiet and looked at the ground. Mamoru found this side of Haruka confusing. He did not see her allow herself vulnerability EVER as far as he knew.

With a sigh, the Earth Prince placed one hand on her arm, “Listen, whatever is going on, you should…. “His voice dropped off as her saw a vision. Mamoru saw a dragon made of fire, nothing more. But that alone was enough. Something was definitely going on. Taking a breath, he forced his composure back, “You should talk to Usagi or Michiru. Usagi will be there for you. She’s there for everyone. And Michiru, she’s your partner.”

Nodding, the Senshi of the Sky walked away, no goodbye, no thank you, no words at all. Mamoru stood there, wondering if the dragon he had seen was connected to her dream about the light. Either way, he had a feeling that trouble was on its way…. But what kind?

*Phoenix*

The fiery red head sat there, alone. She had gotten into a fight with her mom about something. Hell, she couldn’t remember what at this point. But she had walked for what seemed like an extremely long time, trying to let her anger walk itself out. That helped usually. Today though, today Phoenix could not get her blood to stop boiling.

She was about to get up and try to figure out where she was when her eyes focused in on something, or rather someone, and Phoenix felt frozen. It had to be a coincidence! Otherwise, why would this happen twice in one day? No matter the reason, Phoenix was staring at her and knew she needed to stop. Still, her eyes wouldn’t listen.

Then things just got worse, the object of her staring turned around and locked eyes with her. Phoenix thought to herself…. …’No! No! No! Don’t look at me!’… …But she did not listen. She looked at Phoenix, clearly astonished. It may have helped if Phoenix had actually said something, unfortunately she could only stare feeling mortified of herself.

Phoenix’s embarrassment only intensified further when the target of her staring started walking towards her. She told herself that she had to get up. She had to leave now. She didn’t want to talk. Yet, she sat there just watching.

A moment later Phoenix was faced with the tall and beautiful woman that her sister had mistaken for a man earlier. She looked up as the woman looked down at her, her sandy blonde bangs falling into her face. Then she smiled at Phoenix and it was so bright that it didn’t feel like sunset anymore. When the woman spoke, Phoenix noticed how smooth her voice was. She said, “Hey there. Didn’t I see you earlier today with another girl?”

At first Phoenix just nodded woodenly. But then she got pissed at herself for acting like such a foolish girl and she found her voice, “Yes, I think so. I was with my sister.” She stood up, taking note of how much taller than her the other girl was. Without thinking, she extended her hand, “My name is Phoenix, nice to meet you.”

The blonde only hesitated an instant. As she took Phoenix’s hand she replied, “Nice to meet you. My name is Haruka…” She stopped talking abruptly and then Phoenix saw a strange image flash in her mind. She saw a dragon entirely made of fire. She could feel her eyes widening, but clearly she was not the only experiencing something here. The blonde, Haruka, looked at her with wide eyes as well. She pulled her hand back and just stared at Phoenix.

It made Phoenix want to squirm, those steel blue eyes boring into her. Finally, she couldn’t take it and so she looked down. She mumbled, “I’m sorry.”

The tall girl whispered in response, “What was that? Who are you?” She seemed confused and suspicious at the same time. Phoenix understood, she felt the same way. Then she remembered the other girl, the one with the dark hair. Phoenix had told Mikayla to stay away from her, at the same time there was this nagging voice in her head that told her she needed to see her RIGHT NOW.

Then she remembered what she had told them. Come to the Hikawa Shrine. Phoenix needed to go there. She had to. So she muttered as she turned on her heels, “Sorry, but I have to go see a girl.” Phoenix took off, hoping and praying the blonde wouldn’t follow her… And that she could find the stupid shrine and that this girl could actually help her.


	4. Dragon

Chapter 4: Dragon

*Setsuna*

She sat there, across the table from Hotaru and Chibi-Usa as the two colored together. By her appearance Hotaru was about five, but her mind was still so advanced. Setsuna smiled as Chibi-Usa colored, patiently waiting for Hotaru to grow into being her best friend again.

The doorbell rang and Setsuna got to her feet. The girls had begged and pleaded for takeout. An American Style Pizzeria had opened up and they were enamored with it. The two girls trailed behind her joyfully as she walked to the door with her wallet. Setsuna greeted the nice young man who delivered their pizza and tipped him before closing the door with her hands full of three pizzas. 

They were headed into the kitchen when Setsuna froze, her eyes vacant as her grip on the pizzas faltered. Fortunately, Chibi-Usa noticed the change and grabbed the pizzas so they wouldn’t fall. A moment later Setsuna blinked and looked down. Chibi-Usa appeared scared, “What is it Puu? What’s going on?”

The guardian of time was so dumbfounded that she started answering her, “I remember now, I remember what happened… By Selene…” Then she caught herself and just stared, her eyes locked with the precious future princess she loved so much.

*Minako*

She sat with Usagi and Makoto in Makoto’s living room, twirling a strand of her blonde hair. She was stretched out on Mako’s couch with Usagi on the floor and Mako in an adjacent chair. Minako loved Mako’s place. She couldn’t wait to be on her own and pursuing her dreams. But right now, she had other things to worry about. 

The Senshi of Love bolted up into a sitting position and looked sharply at Usagi, “You’re sure you don’t know what is going on?” 

Her princess giggled nervously, “No, Minako. I have no idea what’s going on. Why would I know anything? They’re always keeping secrets!”

Minako knew it! Usagi was definitely hiding something! When she glanced at Mako, it seemed she knew it too. Yet, Mako still sat quietly. Minako couldn’t do that, “You know you’re a terrible liar Usagi-chan! I saw Michiru on her way to the studio today and she looked so sad! She wouldn’t tell me what was up, but I bet Haruka told you!”

She watched as Usagi squirmed under her gaze and then averted her eyes, “Minako-chan, please don’t push this. I promised Haruka-san that I would not tell anyone her business.”

Finally, Mako piped in, “Minako, give her a break. Besides, I think we should be more worried over what Rei messaged us about this afternoon and why she hasn’t shown up yet!”

Of course Usagi latched right onto that and added, “Yes, Mako-chan is right! Rei’s encounter with those girls is what we should focus on. What did she say about it again?”

Mako picked things up there, “She said that she ran into two girls that looked to be around our age who had strange powers.”

Caving, Minako went on, “Right. One of them said something about dreams. The other, wasn’t she the one Rei saw a vision of some kind when she shook Rei’s hand?”

Usagi nodded and shivered, “Dreams…. I have had enough of dream invasion to last a lifetime! Did Rei tell you guys what she saw in that vision?”

Both of them nodded and Minako replied, “No. She said she would tell us tonight. I wish she’d get here already.” Minako groaned as she fell backwards into a laying position on the couch again.

Usagi sighed and pouted, “I wish Ami-chan were here. Stupid vacation with her mom….” Minako and Makoto both looked at her as she pouted incredulously. Usagi whined, “I know. But we need her help… And I miss her.”

The Senshi of Venus sighed, “We all miss her. But she’ll be back in a few days. And how often does she get to do stuff with her mom?” It was true. Ami’s mom was a doctor and that took a lot of her time away from Ami, so no one could be upset that she wasn’t here right now.

Sniffing, Usagi nodded, “You’re right Minako-chan. I am just worried about everything. We have peace and I don’t want that destroyed.”

Mako and Minako both agreed there and the three of them tried to lighten the mood talking about how they’d be entering high school in a matter of days and how excited the three of them were. It was a conversation they had been having a lot lately and it served as a nice distraction as they waited for the uncharacteristically late Rei Hino.

*Rei*

Sitting in front of her was a breathless redhead, one of the two she had run into earlier. Rei stood there, tapping her foot. This girl had been sitting here for a while and she had plans with Usagi. Minako, and Makoto. However, Rei couldn’t just leave this girl. She had shown up panting and desperate. She had even cried for a few minutes. From what Rei could tell the only reason she’d stopped was because she was there. Eventually, the Senshi of Mars couldn’t take the silence anymore, “I know I invited you here, but obviously something is wrong. Are you going to tell me what or are you simply going to sit here all night?”

The girl looked up at her and had gone from desperate to fuming in an instant. She snapped, “Exactly! You invited me here! What’s wrong, have a hot date?” She flipped her fiery hair back. Rei furrowed her brow wondering if the girl was mocking her because she did it in the exact fashion Rei always did.

Regardless, she would not be spoken to that way, “Excuse me! If you are going to be disrespectful like that then you can just leave now!” She crossed her arms and locked eyes with the foreigner.

Shock was written all over the girl in front of her and Rei wanted so much to smile. She refrained though. The girl replied, almost mumbling, “I’m… sorry. My name is Phoenix and something is wrong with me.”

It clearly pained Phoenix to admit something was wrong. Rei could sense a great deal of pride and stubbornness in her. She took a deep breath and tried to soften herself a bit, “Thank you for apologizing. Now that you seem ready to talk, why don’t we go inside? I can make us some tea.” She watched as Phoenix nodded and got to her feet. Rei led her into the temple and the room she usually spent time with her friends in. She motioned to some pillows, “Please have a seat and I will make the tea. It shouldn’t take long.”

Rei watched as the girl, Phoenix, sat down tentatively. She was definitely American. It did not take her long to go and prepare the tea and bring it back to the room. Rei set it on the low table and then sat down on a pillow across from Phoenix. She poured the tea and smiled at the look of awe on her guest’s face. Rei prided herself on her grace, especially as a hostess. She handed Phoenix a tea cup and then started sipping from hers. After a moment, Rei broke the silence, “Why don’t you tell me what is going on? Something brought you here tonight. What was it?”

Phoenix took a big gulp of the tea and replied, looking at the table instead of Rei, “Well… I was…out. I was out and I ran into someone. When I shook her hand, I saw something. Not the something I saw when I shook yours, but…” Her hand flew to her mouth. She clearly hadn’t planned to mention the vision she saw when they met.

What the girl, Phoenix, did not realize is that Rei had seen it as well. Rei spoke frankly, “You mean that it wasn’t the red castle in space?” Rei knew what castle it was, however she was not going to simply give away information like that.

Phoenix’s eyes widened, “So you saw it too. I have never seen anything like that before! And then what I saw when I shook her hand…” She stopped and looked down at her hand as if it were from outer space.

Setting her tea cup down, Rei sighed, “What did you see? And if I may, can you tell me more about this girl you were with when the second vision happened?”

Finally looking at Rei, Phoenix told her, “Well, the vision was simple. It was more of an image. It was … No, it sounds even more ridiculous than a castle in space!” She looked away again.

Beginning to lose her patience again, Rei groaned, “I have seen many things. Just tell me what you saw and who the girl was. I have places to be you know!”

The garnet eyes of her visitor grew dark and she stood up, crossing her arms and yelled, “Fine! It was a fire dragon! It was a dragon actually made of freaking fire!” She paused and then huffed, “But since you have places to be, I’ll get the hell out of your way!”

She slid open the door and ran out, nearly toppling someone in the process. Rei did not understand how she’d pissed her off like that, or why it bugged her that she had.

When the dust cleared Rei saw that the nearly trampled victim was actually Mamoru. He stepped through the door and looked at Rei. The expression he wore worried Rei. She was about to ask him what was wrong when he spoke, “Did that girl mention a dragon?”

Rei nodded, “Yes, she did.” She paused and took a closer look at Mamoru. His face was grave and Rei didn’t like it. She invited him inside and when the doors closed she asked him, “What’s going on Mamoru-san?”

Mamoru sighed, “She asked me not to say anything. But I have a bad feeling about this Rei.” He looked her directly in the eyes.

The Senshi of Fire’s senses were going haywire and she crossed her arms, “Mamoru… Is there something wrong with Usagi?” When he opened the door and shook his head as he walked out it only left Rei with more questions.

Why hadn’t Mamoru told her anything more? Who had asked them to keep their secrets? Who was the girl with the crimson hair? And what did the vision of the dragon mean?


	5. A Wisp on the Wind

Chapter 5: A Wisp on the Wind 

 

*Setsuna*

 

The Senshi of time paced back and forth, uncertain of what to do. The girls were camped out in Hotaru’s room. She knew what she had seen. She knew it was true. Yet, how could it be? Taking a deep breath, Setsuna forced herself to stop. She gazed out the window at the moon high in the sky and mumbled to herself, “Why? This could destroy everything.”

 

The guardian of time grasped her henshin stick and bit her lip. Walking over to the phone she dialed a familiar number. Soon she heard an apprehensive voice on the other end of the line, “Setsuna? Hey, I just got home. What’s going on?”

 

Something in Mamoru’s tone told Setsuna that he knew something. What, she couldn’t be sure of. She replied, “Evening Mamoru. Could you do me a favor? Michiru is still at the recording studio and Haruka isn’t home.” She paused for the length of a breath before continuing, “Hotaru and ChibiUsa are asleep and I really need to run an errand.”

 

There was silence on the phone and Setsuna could hear her own heart beating for a time. Eventually Mamoru questioned her in response, “Are you going to the gate Setsuna?”

 

Even now he was wise. This actually made Setsuna smile broadly. She admitted, “Yes. There are things I need to investigate. Please.”

 

A longer silence followed before Mamoru replied, “Alright. I will be over as soon as I can. Just promise me that you will share whatever you can about what is going on.”

 

The Guardian of time agreed and hung up the phone. She walked back over to the window and look up once more, “Why did I forget them? Why did I forget what she did? I have to know more.”

 

From behind her she heard a yawn. When she turned she saw ChibiUsa in front of her. The pink haired girl rubbed her eyes, “Who are you talking about Puu?”

 

She walked over and knelt down, some of her green hair falling forward. Setsuna tucked it behind her ear and said, “Small lady, what are you doing up?”

 

With more alertness and more determination, ChibiUsa replied, “Puu, tell me who you are talking about. Something is wrong. Who did you forget?”

 

There was something undeniable about her dearest friend in the future. She sighed and asked her, “Can you keep a secret sweetheart?” ChibiUsa nodded and Setsuna motioned toward the sofa, “Let’s sit down and I will tell you.”

 

*Haruka*

 

There she sat, her toes in the sand. As the sun disappeared from the sky and enveloped the world in darkness Haruka looked up at the moon with the wind whipping around her. Haruka had spent so much time at the beach with Michiru she was an expert at manipulating the wind to keep the sand off of her fortunately. Michiru… Again the knot in her stomach formed.

 

Why did this keep happening? Why did thinking of the love of her lives put a knot in her stomach now? This still didn’t make any sense to her. Hell, her confusion only seemed to get worse as time progressed: the dreams, her encounter with the princess, the prince… and now that girl… The girl with the fiery hair and garnet eyes, eyes that felt as though they could pierce her very soul. This was bad… This entire thing was bad. Haruka could feel it in her bones.

 

The Sky King was so lost in her own mind that she didn’t hear the Siren of her heart approaching from behind. Her voice as she spoke was little more than a wisp on the wind, “Somehow I knew that I would find you here,” 

 

When Haruka’s head whipped around she saw Michiru standing a few feet from her with sketch pad and a black case Haruka knew held her drawing supplies. Her face fell blank and then she asked, “What are you doing here Michi?”

 

Michiru shook her head, “I came looking for the elusive Haruka Tenoh and I thought I would do some sketching if I got the opportunity.” Haruka continued looking at her dumbfound as Michiru came to sit beside her, the ponytail atop her head flying in the fury of the wind.

 

Concentrating, Haruka worked to keep the wind at bay around them both. It seemed to work as Michiru’s hair settled and she opened her drawing supplies. Haruka watched as Michiru closed her eyes and put pencil to paper. It always mesmerized her to watch Michiru create. The art of creation like this was beyond Haruka’s capabilities.

 

After a little while the portrait began to take shape. It was strange because Michiru had never opened her eyes. Suddenly Haruka was grateful for those closed eyes as her own grew large once more.

 

The wind picked up again as Haruka found herself looking at Michiru from a distance. How had she done that? How had Michiru known? Those were the questions that ran through the Senshi of the Sky’s mind as she turned and ran from her lover and the sketch of the dragon.

 

*Phoenix*

 

Managing to sneak in without being noticed, Phoenix was thankful to find her sister asleep already. It was unsettling to see the anxiety painted on her face even as she slept though.

 

Phoenix sat by their window for a while looking up at the night sky. Not many stars could be seen within the confines of the city but the nearly full moon shine down like a beacon of hope in the darkness above. The sight of the moon had always been comforting for Phoenix. She used to love to sit and look at it until her mother would fuss at them and make them come in. Her mother…. She had been so strong. It wasn’t fair that she had been taken from them.

 

It wasn’t that Phoenix didn’t like her stepmother. She was a strong woman as well, but she was not her mother. Though Phoenix supposed she had to be appreciative to the woman that had insisted their father take the job that had landed them here. Her stepmother was Japanese and so when the promotion within his corporation was presented to him, she helped him with feeling better about taking it.

 

Sometime after the moon as at its peak in the sky Phoenix managed to drift off without realizing it. Before long she found herself in a dream, but she was not only nor was she surprised at that.

 

As she looked at her sister, Mikayla’s eyes widened and she squealed, “THIS. PLACE. IS. AMAZING!!!!”

 

Looking around, Phoenix was speechless at the beauty of everything around them. It was all so elegant and sleek, but in a very understated manner. 

 

Mikayla took her hand, resting her from her thoughts, “This is not what I expected when you described the outside of the red castle in space.”

 

“This is NOT the red castle from that vision,” Phoenix replied, still not looking at her sister, with the utmost certainty.

 

“It’s not? I wonder where we are then,” Mikayla mused. She found dreams fascinating. Of course that made sense when you got to experience more than your own dreams. As the two of them began walking down the dimly lit halls of wherever they were the sound of rain pelting the windows started to echo around them.

 

From a distance Phoenix could make out a door, light creeping out from it as the sounds of murmured voices and laughing floated from it. Someone was there. Phoenix was drawn to the sound, and so she picked up her pace as she drew Mikayla along with her. As they neared the door Phoenix got a chill and scanned all around them trying to find the source.

 

When she did, she stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes looked with a pair looking in through a high window. Those eyes were so enchanting yet so cold. Like the blue water they reminded her of. Mikayla tugged at her sister and began begging her to pull back and go the other way. Suddenly Phoenix felt as though she were suffocating and then everything went black.

 

When she opened her eyes, Mikayla stood over her in her pastel yellow nightgown with tears pouring down her cheeks. She tried to speak but only a strange croaking sound came out. What had happened and who did those eyues belong to? Maybe coming to Tokyo had not been such a good idea.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Stone in the Deep Sea

*Phoenix*

“Tell me again why we have to go to this orientation,” Phoenix groaned as she plopped back on the bed. She looked over at Mikayla as her sister checked everything in the mirror. She insisted that her Juben High School uniform look perfect, complete with red bow at her ponytail. Phoenix laughed at how particular her sister could be.

Mikayla shook her head, “We want to make a good impression, or that is what mother said anyway,” She pulled Phoenix up and smoothed her crimson hair and the wrinkles in her uniform. 

The two girls went downstairs with their bags and Mikayla went over and gave her step mother a kiss. Phoenix, on the other hand, just stood in the doorway and waved. After the two left home, they walked swiftly down the street as they were running a bit late thanks to Mikayla’s primping. As they made their way towards the school Phoenix teased Mikayla, “So, are you a bookworm or a princess now?”

Her blonde sister laughed and whipped her ponytail, showing more sassiness than normal, “You keep saying we should be princesses. Can’t I be both?”

From behind they heard an exuberant voice accompanied by a hearty laugh, “If my friend Ami is any indication that is definitely a possibility!” When the sisters turned they laid eyes on a joyful blonde with a half ponytail and a red ribbon tied into a bow the same shade as the one Mikayla wore in her own hair.

There was something so bright and shiny, but strong as well, about the girl standing before them. Her smile was full of life and her eyes full of warmth. But when Phoenix glanced at her sister she noticed that Mikayla was frozen like a statue. Phoenix nudged her sister and smiled at the girl, noticing her uniform, “Are you a high school student too? We’re on our way to orientation.”

The golden haired girl bowed, “Yes, I am on my way there too. My name is Aino, Minako.” She then extended her hand.

Phoenix took it and shook it, smiling back at her. “My name is Phoenix and this is my sister Mikayla. We just moved here from overseas.”

“That’s awesome! I actually lived abroad for a while myself,” Minako replied as she laughed and linked arms with Phoenix getting them walking again. As she looked behind her Phoenix saw that Mikayla was following them, much to her relief. But why was her sister acting so strangely around this bubbly girl?

The exuberant blonde chattered away as they all walked, Yes, Mikayla continued to trail behind them quietly. Phoenix knew her sister could be shy but something about this situation struck her as different.

She tried to pull Mikayla into the conversation, “Mikayla can sing too! You should hear her!” Glancing back to smile at her sister encouragingly Phoenix saw a mortified expression on her face.

Well, that had backfired, but Minako seemed unaware, “Really??? That is awesome! I’d love to hear it sometime!”

Phoenix tried to cover for her frozen sister, “Maybe eventually. I just think it’ll take some time to get used to Japan. Everything is so different here.”

“Oh that totally makes sense,” Minako exclaimed. And with that she started chattering away again about all the best places to visit in the Juben District. Phoenix found her quite hilarious to be honest.

As the three girls neared the campus finally Phoenix stopped, ice running through her veins as her jaw dropped without her even being aware of it. Her eyes looked on the sight before her and she couldn’t move. She could scarcely even breathe. Minako looked at her in confusion as did Mikayla. Still Phoenix could not find her voice to tell them what was going on.

From down the street she watched them, the perfect couple. Or that was how they appeared to most she assumed. But something was off, like they had once been completely in sync until a gear had slipped. Her eyes widened when the blonde, Haruka had been her name, made eye contact with her.

She watched Haruka break free from the beauty at her side and obviously head their way. Without thought Phoenix broke from Mikayla and Minako to come to meet her, something shifting inside of her. She could see a strange mix of emotions in the tall stranger’s eyes and somehow it made her feel even more drawn to Haruka. 

When the two had closed the distance Haruka spoke first, “Morning. Phoenix, right? I didn’t think I would see you again so soon.” There was an edge to her voice when she spoke.”

“I didn’t expect to see you either. I’m here with my sister for new student orientation,” Phoenix replied, her voice husky with her desire to prove herself to the woman before her. In her mind, Phoenix couldn’t really see Haruka as a girl. She was a woman. Something told Phoenix that she had seen things in life that she could only imagine.

Haruka’s eyes darted behind Phoenix and she chuckled. When Phoenix looked at her questioning Haruka merely waved her off. There was still a guardedness in her movements, yet Haruka leaned down to kiss Phoenix’s cheek and then dashed back to where she had come from. As she did Phoenix watched her and was met by a pair of eyes that were as cold as the ones from her dream. Wait, were those the ones from her dream?

*Setsuna*

She watched as Hotaru played in the backyard of the lovely home that they shared with Haruka and Michiru… Sadness struck Setsuna as she wondered how long their home would be the refuge she had come to love. With what she knew, she knew it could not stay the way that it was. What she had learned at the time gate had only confirmed the fragments of memory that were streaming back to her.

Hotaru had a few more weeks before she would start school and ChibiUsa would be returning to the thirtieth century while Mamoru studied abroad. That reminded her of when she returned from the time gate and he started talking about not going with the bizarre events that were beginning to unfold. She had nipped that in the bud. Her senses as guardian of time had told her that it was imperative that he go.

A moment later the gate to the backyard opened and the guest that Setsuna had been waiting for arrived. She stood and smiled at Rei, “Thank you for coming over on such short notice.”

Rei nodded and the two sat down together. Setsuna watched as the Senshi of Fire attempted to find a comfortable position. She could not. It wasn’t hard to figure out why though. The Senshi of Time inviting one over was not seen as a good sign. Hell, Setsuna wasn’t certain it was good either.

She sighed and just jumped in, “So, I know you’re curious about why I invited you over Rei. “

The raven haired girl tilted her head slightly, “One could say that. It’s not like you tend to invite us over just to have tea.”

An almost nervous laugh echoed from Setsuna, “That’s true. We should though. We are all allies.” It was her turn to shift a bit. Finally she went on, “You’re right though. I have something that I need to discuss with you and you alone.”

Shock ran over Rei’s features, “Me?” She blinked and then her face hardened, “It's about that girl that came to the shrine, isn't it?”

Setsuna knew she would connect the dots quickly so she cut straight to it, “Yes it is about that girl… Your sister.”

Rei's eyes widened like saucers and she croaked, “My… sister? What do you mean?”

Setsuna reached into her pocket and pulled out a red stone. She extended her hand, “This was given to me. I was told to give it to you and you alone.”

With trepidation Rei reached out and took the stone. When she did she was overwhelmed by a flood of red light as a piece of her past that had been lost to her returned.

She was shown more of her home on Mars than she had known before. Her parents were there, laughing and arguing much like she had done with Jadeite in that life. And at her father's feet was a young girl with fiery red hair and garnet eyes. Rei listened as the girl tugged on his leg and he scooped her up. He told the girl, “No need to worry Tatsu! Your sister will visit soon.”

Wave after wave came and she watched as the girl grew and grew, strong willed and sharp tongued. Rei watched herself fight with Tatsu over Tatsu’s reckless nature. Her adventurous spirit as their father called it.

Finally she was shown the image of a funeral where she stood with Minako and another blonde girl while Minako worked tireless to comfort them both. The blonde girl letting the tears flow freely while Rei stood like stone, both inconsolable in their own way.

When she was returned to the backyard of the Outer Senshi home, Setsuna could see the pain in her eyes, “She was to be the first Senshi of the Asteroids, but she was...lost.”

Rei curled her fingers around the stone, “Lost?!? How?!?”

A sigh escaped Setsuna’s lips, “I am afraid that I have told you all that I can Rei. But please know that I am truly sorry.”

Without a word Rei stood and walked toward the gate, “Whoever robbed her of her life…. They will know my Flame Sniper!”

*Michiru*

After everyone else had gathered for orientation, Michiru pulled Haruka off into one of the empty classrooms. They had been there for a short while and Haruka had yet to speak. She had yet to question Michiru's decision to bring her here. And she had yet to make eye contact with her. 

Frustration was at a boiling point for Michiru and so she let the fine mask of composure slip, “So… who was that girl you spoke to? The one you kissed on the cheek? Is she the reason you've been staying out most nights?”

Still Haruka did not look at her, her voice flat as she replied, “She's just a girl I met the other day. She just moved here. And no Michi, she isn't why I have been gone.”

That flatness, that lack of feeling was more painful than a thousand angry screams. She reached out, but dropped her hand of touching Haruka's arm. The queen of the Deep Sea was lost. Over and over she saw the scene in her mind.

Michiru could see Haruka's guard, but she could also see a genuine sense of happiness in her lover. Happiness caused by the very presence of that girl.

As she stared at Haruka, Haruka stared at the floor. Eventually Michiru couldn't take anymore. She balled her fist and turned to walk out of the classroom, swearing to herself that nothing and no one would take Haruka away…. No matter the cost….


	7. What have you Left Undone?

Chapter 7: What have you Left Undone?

*Haruka*

It has been about two weeks since that day Michiru had accused Haruka of being unfaithful because she had been kind to that girl, Phoenix, at orientation. Classes were beginning and Haruka felt like something was off, even more so than before. She had watched Michiru change before her eyes and it unnerved her despite feeling as though she deserved this new version of her beloved.

Michiru had moved some of her things to the guest room, not that it made much difference at this point. Michiru was so cold, as if an iceberg had encased her heart that Haruka had taken to staying in a hotel at night. She spent her evenings at the Outer home to be with Hotaru, whom had started school. Setsuna had taken a position as the school nurse at the school that both Hotaru and ChibiUsa were now attending. This made sense, it was much easier for her to watch over them that way. So Setsuna watched over the girls while the others watched over the princess. Ami had returned so there were adequate guardians around at this point. It was odd though, Rei had taken to hanging around the edge of the high school grounds as much as possible even though she still attending the T.A. Girls Academy. She seemed to be doing the same thing that Haruka was, watching her… Watching Phoenix. But it didn’t seem as though either had made a move to talk to the unusual girl again. Minako, on the other hand, appeared to have made it her mission to become friends with the girls and the blonde was even studying with her after school. Haruka hadn’t heard of Minako getting a single detention this year.

All of this ran through Haruka’s mind as the sped down the streets of the Juaben District. Coming to a light, Haruka stopped and sighed. As fate would have it, she saw Phoenix and her sister leaving a small cafe. In an instant Haruka had memorized the lines of Phoenix’s form-fitting jeans and pumpkin colored blouse. Perhaps Michiru was right, perhaps this girl drew her in a way that only Michiru and Usagi had previously. Haruka loved to flirt and appreciated the beauty of a woman in its many forms. But there was not this magnet that pulled her in others. It was just fun.

Without thinking Haruka found herself pulling up to the side of the street. She couldn’t fathom what she was thinking, neither could she stop herself from doing it. Haruka removed her helmet and called out, “Phoenix! Phoenix’s sister!” She winced, never had she sounded so awkward in her life.

The two girls turned and Haruka could see the blush in Phoenix’s cheeks.She had tried to keep her distance, but she could not fight the draw anymore. Haruka got off the bike and went to meet the two girls. She smiled at them, mostly Phoenix, “What brings you two out today?” Again with the inability to be her smooth self, Haruka wanted to groan but resisted the urge.

It didn’t help when Phoenix’s sister giggled. She stopped immediately when shot a look by her clearly more dominant sister. Haruka liked the strength that Phoenix seemed to exude most of the time. She embraced life in a way that Haruka considered a luxury, one she had long since lost. Phoenix broke into Haruka’s thoughts, “We just finished lunch, what about you?” The way that her hands trembled before she stuffed them into her pockets caught Haruka’s eye and she smiled.

She tilted her head towards her motorcycle, “Just out for a ride. It helps clear my head.” And there it was again, something spilling from her lips that she hadn’t intended. Why did this keep happening.

The two stared at one another until the blonde cleared her throat, “It was nice to see you again Tenoh...san, right? I have to go, study session.” She gave Phoenix a one armed hug and was off in a flash. 

Phoenix finally blinked and chuckled awkwardly, “You’d think that she was trying to give us time alone… Which is ridiculous since you have a girlfriend.” Another awkward laugh escaped before she croaked, “Minako may have mentioned that girl you were with at orientation.”

Of course Minako had, such a gossip. Wait, Haruka thought, I shouldn’t care. I have never cared who knew before. What is wrong with me? She watched as Phoenix’s face fell and then the redhead started to excuse herself and walk away. The ruler of the wind felt a breeze and found her own hand clasping Phoenix’s wrist, “Don’t go. We could… take a ride together if you like.”

This was such a stupid idea that Haruka could not measure it, but it was out there. Phoenix turned, moving her hand so that it was holding Haruka’s and she nodded, “I would love to take a ride with you, Haruka. Should I be using some sort of honorific?” 

Something must have possessed her as she responded, or that is what she would think later as she replayed this moment in her mind, “Please, call me Ruka.”

 

*Minako*

She had powered through another math problem and she laid back on her back, her eyes darting to her new friend as she yawned. Makayla smiled at her, still often quite as she allowed Minako to go on and on about whatever popped into her head. It was nice to have someone to talk to that wasn’t Senshi and no one’s life depended on their conversation. She knew that they were watching the two sisters from America, but there was something very calming about Makayla that Minako didn’t experience much lately. Especially with how weird Rei was acting. Since the day after Phoenix had come to Hikawa Shrine Rei had been quietly stewing over something. Minako also knew it had to do with the two girls as she watched Phoenix as much as she could get away with. Minako saw how her friend sharpened and prickled each time someone would come talk to the redhead. Minako had tried talking to her about it and Rei said that it was not something that Minako should worry about. The only time she seemed happy was when Minako mentioned studying with Makayla. Yet, when she had inquired about it Rei had played it off. Everything seemed so messed up and the rift between the Outers felt like it was growing by the day. Usagi wouldn’t talk about it, but it was obvious to everyone now. All of that drama and responsibility was part of why Minako liked hanging out with Makayla. The only other ones to give Minako that kind of peace was Artemis, who was spending all of his time with Luna and Diana lately, and Kunzite. Before she realized it she had nodded off, thinking of her lost love.

Minako dreamt of a life long since lost to her…..

She stood in the garden of the Golden Kingdom’s castle as the moon shone high above her. She giggled as she looked at the sleek and flowing canary yellow gown she wore. She missed being princess Venus, that was a secret no one knew. But she missed it most because of the gallant knight who courted her then. Looking off in the distance she could see him, her forbidden love. From behind her she heard a familiar giggle. When she turned she saw Makayla standing there wearing a pastel yellow gown, more reserved than her own. On her forehead was the symbol of Venus. Before she had the chance to speak Makayla tilted her head in Kunzite’s direction, “Who is the cute guy? He is SO tall!”

Minako told herself that it must be because Makayla was there when she fell asleep, that was the only logical explanation. And since this was a dream, it didn’t matter was she said so she answered, “His name is Kunzite. He is the leader of Endymion’s guard and,” she sighed,”The love of my life!”

Makayla’s smile grew, “You are so lucky to have found a guy like that. Even from here I can tell her is a noble and devoted man.”

Grabbing her hand, Minako pulled Makayla along with her until they got close to Kunzite and Minako let go so that she could bound into her lover’s arms, peppering him with kisses. He hugged her and set her down gently, keeping an arm around her as he bowed to Makayla. Minako loved what a gentleman he was. But she also loved the heat he displayed between the sheets. She bit her top lip to keep from giggling like the schoolgirl she was in the waking world. Kunzite looked at her and she was overcome by warmth. Only she saw the warm side of this serious general. His expression turned questioning, “My Venus, when did your parents change their minds?”

She wasn’t sure she liked the tone he was taking, more often her dreams of Kunzite led to dark places. It was seldom that she got to relive the happiness of the love that the two had shared a lifetime ago. She swallowed and answered him, “Changed their minds about what Kunzite?”

It was strange to see Makayla just stand there, as if she were merely an observer and not part of the dream. Even stranger when Kunzite waved a hand in her direction and said, “Changed their minds about Ena Venus.”

She watched Makayla shift uncomfortable and she found herself confused and frustrated causing her to just blurt, “Who in the world is Ena?”

Kunzite’s brow furrowed and he looked from Minako to Makayla and back again, “Your sister my dear Venus. Did you hit your head during training with the others this morning?”

Now Minako was angry. This felt cruel. She had longed for a little sister growing up and found herself a bit envious of Usagi for having a little brother. She shouted, “I have no sister Kunzite! I am the lonely princess of Venus who gives everything for her duties! What the hell are you talking about?”

“Venus, you need to remember yourself and not speak in such a course manner in front of Princess Ena,” he looked apologetically at Makayla.

Minako was about to lose it when Makayla spoke, “Excuse me, but I am not princess. My name is Makayla and I am just visit.” She turned to Minako and bowed, “I’m sorry I ruined your happy dream.” The pale blonde closed her eyes and disappeared.

Sweat was pouring from her as she bolted up from her bed to find Makayla opening her eyes with a washed out glow fading from her skin.Minako exclaimed, “WHAT THE HELL?!?!”

Makayla seemed to shrink in her chair, “I never thought it would work on you…. It has only ever worked on… my sister.” The two looked eyes, examining one another and both utterly confused by what just happened.

*Phoenix*

The had ridden out to the most gorgeous meadow, Phoenix laughing and whooping as they took the woods at full speed. She stood at the edge of the meadow and went to check the time on her phone. He eyes widened when she saw that they’d been riding for two hours, she had no signal here, and her battery was low. She shrugged and turned the stupid thing off, wanting to save the little battery life she had for when they went back. The flowers in this meadow drew Phoenix’s eye. There were so many colors that she found herself running out into them, spinning like she was a princess as she joked with Makayla about. 

Eventually she stopped and giggled as she tried to keep from losing her balance. A wind swirled around her and she found it strangely balancing. Then her eyes fell on Haruka, no Ruka… That is what she’d told Phoenix to call her after all. There was a pure joy that she hadn’t seen as she had watched the taller girl watch her for the last two weeks. She had seen it. She knew she was being watched. But she had promised herself that she was going to stop being weird and just be a normal girl in high school, as normal as she could be in an entirely new culture. Being friends with Minako had helped, and it had certainly helped her sister. Phoenix had decided that was enough and she would put the crazy images of castles and dragons out of her head and focus on the life she was living now. Phoenix called to her, “Come here Ruka! You have to smell these flowers!” 

The fragrance was almost intoxicating and Phoenix wanted to share that with Haruka. Haruka smiled and did as Phoenix asked. When she reached her, she was beaming and the wind was getting stronger as if it was responding to the joy in Haruka’s face. Phoenix picked a pretty blue flower and extended her hand to Haruka and the wind started to carry it away, but Haruka leapt into the air and caught it. The amazing blonde landed flawlessly and smelled the flower before tucking it into Phoenix’s hair, just behind her ear. Phoenix felt as if she were under the spell of this stunning creature. Part of her wanted to chastise herself for calling Haruka a creature, but there was a heavenly beauty to her that could belong to no human. That is what she thought anyway.

Phoenix blinked, trying to break from the spell of the elegance in front of her and she let herself fall backward into the flowered, careful of her head, and laughed more. Haruka sat down next to her and crossed her legs, “Tell me Phoenix, what makes you so happy? So full of life?”

Phoenix rolled onto her side and propped herself up on her elbow, “It's not a pretty story. And it’s not one I tell often.” She looked down at the flowers, “When Makayla and I were eight, our mother got sick… Cancer… And the last time I went to see her, she made me promise to live every moment as if it was your last, because any moment could be.” She grit her teeth as tears slid from her cheeks to the flower petals.

A firm hand gripped her chin and pulled it up to look at steel blue orbs as she felt her tears being wiped away, “She is right, you know. We never know what moment will be our last and what things we will leave undone.”

Phoenix’s voice was raspy as she replied, “What have you left undone Ruka?” The two stayed like that for what felt like hours. Phoenix thinking her mother’s words as well as her own over and over in her head until this sick feeling hit her and she sat straight up, “Something is wrong with Makayla! I have to go back, please!”


End file.
